


Everywhere We Go

by foggys_cupcake_girl



Series: Shameless Percival Graves [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: 5 + 1 Things, Aftercare, Beach Sex, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Vacation, Clothed Sex, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Dom Original Percival Graves, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, Formalwear, Happy Credence Barebone, Holidays, Honeymoon, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Public Display of Affection, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Strip Tease, Sub Credence Barebone, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Voice Kink, Voyeurism, but like the sOFTEST DOM EVAR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foggys_cupcake_girl/pseuds/foggys_cupcake_girl
Summary: Five times Percy spoiled Credence on their honeymoon, and one time Credence returned the favor.Companion piece to "Not Tonight!"
Relationships: Credence Barebone/Original Percival Graves
Series: Shameless Percival Graves [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109675
Comments: 13
Kudos: 28





	1. The Hot Tub

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iPumperdiddle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPumperdiddle/gifts).



> ALL RIGHT EFF IT I'MMA POST THIS MONSTER.
> 
> iPumperdiddle keeps posting these awesome present fics for me so I'm gonna post em right back. So merry Christmas you (fellow) filthy animal, I hope you love this yummy sin as much as I loved "Naughty & Nice." ^_^  
> Also! I made [a playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLJL5F8QuncDCxjCuT3kqfjh8REZQWlCIc) to go along with this one, so enjoy! ^_^  
> 
> 
>   
> 

Credence is in heaven.

He’s always in heaven, he thinks, when he and Percy make love. But this…this is an entirely new level of heaven. It’s like Dante’s inferno but for heaven instead of hell. (Though, he has to admit, it’s certainly as _hot_ as hell.)

Yesterday Percy stood up in front of all their closest family and friends and swore to love and cherish him forever, and Credence thought it was the best day of his life…until they boarded the cruise ship to start their honeymoon and he saw their room. Percy has really gone all out: he got them a royal honeymoon suite with a private verandah…which happens to include a private hot tub on the deck. Credence could never have imagined such luxury.

So this is what they’ve come to: Percy is seated on the bench running along the wall of the hot tub…and Credence is seated on Percy, clutching his husband’s shoulders as he rides Percy’s incredible cock. Like he said: _heaven._

Credence is on fire, absolutely dizzy with pleasure. Percy’s hands have his hips in an iron grip and he’s moving Credence up and down at a brisk speed, taking great advantage of the weightless sensation provided by the water. “Yeah, _yeah,”_ Credence breathes, his hear thrumming as Percy’s fingers dig into his skin hard enough to bruise. “Fuck, _there,_ that’s so good.”

His body clenches down on Percy’s cock, practically seizing up with pleasure, and Percy groans loudly as he drops his head into the crook of Credence’s neck. “Jesus, baby. You’re so tight. Gonna fuckin’ kill me,” he gasps, and then sinks his teeth deep into Credence’s neck.

Credence whines in unashamed pleasure as Percy continues to bounce him up and down. The water is slopping over the edge of the hot tub and the sun is kissing his shoulders, and Credence doesn’t think he’s ever felt anything as pure or decadent as this. “Feels so good,” he moans, and then cries out when Percy thrusts up as he pulls Credence back down onto his cock, hitting him right where it counts. “ _Oh!_ Ohh…oh God, do that again…”

“Yeah? Want me to rail yeh good, sweetheart?” Percy growls, and Credence nearly swoons in his arms. Percy grew up in Ireland and over the years he’s learned to mostly tame his accent down to something subtle and easily understood by the Americans he works with, but there are times he slips back into its native heavy drawl…like, for instance, during really intense sex.

“Please,” Credence begs, clinging to Percy like a koala. Even with the water aiding him in bouncing up and down, his legs are getting shaky and he’s so close to climax he feels almost delirious. “Please,” he gasps again, “please Mr. Graves, I’m so close, _please,_ need you, please!”

“Oh yeah,” Percy groans as he thrusts up into Credence, harder with every stroke, and grips his waist so tightly it hurts. The pain adds a little thrill to the pleasure and Credence writhes helplessly as Percy continues to pound into him, every thrust hitting his prostate and sending almost-unbearably delicious shockwaves through him.

“I’ll cum so hard in you baby, I’m gonna fill yeh up so good, mmm, you’re so fuckin’ tight, squeezin’ me like yer body just wants to keep me in,” Percy growls in his ear, and Credence chokes on his own breath. “Gonna cum for me? Scream for me? C’mon, c’mon, I wanna hear yeh scream, sweetheart, c’mon, cum for me…”

And Credence _does,_ his entire body curling in on Percy as he loses himself to the crushing waves of pleasure with a moan verging on a sob. It feels like he cums forever, overstimulated and so sensitive that even the hot water feels like extra pressure on his pulsing cock. 

Percy’s moans reach a fever pitch, his hands clenching down on Credence’s hipbones like a vise. “Oh _God_ yeh’ll be the death of me…sweet lad…fuck, you’re so good…” He manages two or three more frantic thrusts before he stills with a broken cry, his head flung back as he shouts to the heavens, “Sweet _Christ,_ Credence! _Fuck!”_

Credence, meanwhile, feels like he’s just been struck by lightning. He drops his face into Percy’s neck as he quivers with aftershocks, barely managing to slur out a drunk-sounding “I love you.”

“Oh, baby. Love you too. So much,” Percy tells him, soothing him with a gentle hand up and down his spine. They stay like that a little while, until Credence realizes how sore his legs are and shifts uncomfortably. Percy notices, of course. “Need to get out of here, love? C’mon, let’s get cleaned up.”

Credence is so shaky from the aftermath of their lovemaking that he doesn’t think he can even make it into the cabin, and Percy has to lay him out on one of the lounge chairs on their verandah so he can recover. He pats Credence down with a towel and gently massages his cramping legs, and is just about to go down to the concierge lounge for some bottled water when the phone rings.

By then Credence has recovered enough to walk, so he staggers into their cabin just as Percy answers. He’s initially polite, but then he scowls and says, “So, what? We’re on our own balcony, part of _our suite_ , in _our_ private hot tub, ’s not like we went to the pool and did it out there in front of everyone!” Credence flops down on the couch, while Percy barks into the phone. “Yeah, well, they can wear feckin’ earplugs then, can’t they! We’re in _our room…_ oh all _right,_ I suppose next time I could—fine. Good _bye.”_ He slams the phone down.

Credence stretches lazily on the couch. “Mmm. Let me guess,” he says with a grin, “noise complaint?”

Percy rolls his eyes. “People complaining what we do on our private balcony,” he grumbles. “As if they couldn’t just not listen. I’ve got half a mind to fuck you in the atrium, just to prove a point.”

Credence groans and lets his head drop back. “Can you do it tomorrow? I don’t think I can right now…”

Percy chuckles and shakes his head as he sits down beside Credence on the sofa. “Did I wear you out?” he teases, and then bursts out in a deep belly laugh. When Credence gives him a quizzical look he admits, “I just find it funny that your objection to me showing you a good time in the atrium is that you’re tired, not that we’d get kicked off the ship.”

Credence shrugs and curls up in Percy’s arms. He knows damn well that Percy has an exhibition kink. It’s all right. He knows Percy won’t really take it that far. He’ll push boundaries but he won’t cross them; he wouldn’t _really_ try to have sex in the atrium of the ship, because he knows Credence wouldn’t like that.

At the end of the day, for all of his flash and charm and money, Percy has proven time and again that he can be trusted. And Credence knows that no matter what else, he is always completely safe with the man he loves.

~

It’s not like their relationship is _just_ sex, Credence tells himself as they make out passionately in the shower later that night as they're getting ready for bed.

Really. It’s not. He wouldn’t have married Percy if he didn’t love him, heart and soul.

There’s so much of Percy that he craves, so much that makes him feel so good and not just physically.

He lies in bed beside his husband feeling safe and warm, his head tucked up in the crook of Percy’s neck with those strong, gentle arms closed around him, and thinks, _I can have this forever._

He thinks back to their first date, when he tried to impress Percy by ordering _escargot_ at the fancy French restaurant and regretted every one of his life choices when he took his first bite and felt like he was eating a buttery, garlic-dipped rubber balloon. He threw up in the park where they took a walk afterwards and Percy was so kind and so understanding, running into the nearest convenience store to buy him Saltines to settle his stomach. _I’m sorry, baby. We’re not doing that again,_ he promised.

The next date they had, they had pizza and played laser tag. Percy was so out of his element it was adorable. He left a $50 tip for a $35 bill, and Credence giggled so hard when he watched Percy trying to put on his laser vest. It was so cute and that, _that right there,_ was what made him fall in love with Percival Graves.

It wasn’t his money. It wasn’t his charm. Wasn’t even his beauty, as much as that might have played a role in it otherwise.

It was the fact that Percy so badly wanted Credence to be happy that he was willing to frustrate himself battling with a laser tag vest, drawing the snickers of the kids in the line behind them and the cloying sympathy of the teenage girl running the operation. It was the fact that he saw how uncomfortable Credence was at the French restaurant and never tried to pressure him into eating there again, or said things like _you’ll get used to it_ or _but I want to spoil you!_ when Credence insisted he didn’t need fine things in order to be happy.

Credence had a massive crush on Percival Graves, the image. But now he’s in love with Percy, his love, his husband. With Mr. Graves, the man who treats him so kindly in bed, makes him feel so good. With the adorable idiot who somehow managed to put on a laser tag vest inside out. With the tender man who somehow managed to burn a salad, but still painstakingly made the effort to safely heat up a can of Campbell’s soup the day he came over to find Credence miserable and sick with a cold.

The sex is good. But the beautiful man who loves Credence with all his heart is so much more than that.


	2. In the Bar

Credence can’t breathe.

(In a good way. With Percy it’s always, _always_ a good way.)

The soft, slippery velour of the upholstered bench is soft against his back where his t-shirt has ridden up, the fabric like a caress on his sensitive skin. He’s so thoroughly tangled up in Percy’s arms he can no longer tell where he ends and Percy begins. His senses are overwhelmed, clouded, his entire body melting under his husband’s powerful ministrations; the way Percy gently devours him, tongue probing into his mouth with soul-renewing tenderness…

Percy breaks the kiss just for a moment and drops his head into the hollow of Credence’s throat, just to press a gentle kiss there. “Feel good, baby?” he coos. “Want me to keep this up?”

“Please, Mr. Graves,” Credence all but whimpers.

“Mmmm.” Percy kisses a trail up his neck. “You know, sweetheart,” he whispers between feather-light, teasing kisses that thicken the fog of pleasure over Credence’s already lust-drunk mind, “given that we’re married now…we might need to find something else for you to call me when we’re…intimate.”

Credence whines softly in the back of his throat. “You’ll always be Mr. Graves to me,” he murmurs, and Percy groans quietly (he _really_ likes that, apparently) and smothers Credence with another kiss. Credence gladly sinks into it once again, letting himself relax under Percy’s touch. Percy’s gentle but unyielding, holding him so close and pinning him down to the soft velour couch, and it feels so good…

“Um…excuse me, sir?”

_Oh. Right._

As Percy sighs and reluctantly pulls away enough to look up at the interrupting waitress with a pained _can I help you?_ Credence looks around the room. They are in fact in public, though to be fair, given that it’s only one in the afternoon the bar is virtually empty. It’s a nice lounge. Spacious. Attractive. Lots of seating, big beautiful panoramic screens with famous cities like Budapest and Paris on display, lots of hardwood surfaces that give the lounge a natural feel. It’s nice, and it’s pretty, and Credence…Credence completely and totally forgot they were there. The poor waitstaff and the bartender are all huddled up behind the counter staring at the pair of them, as if they’re monkeys in the zoo in the middle of a mating ritual. Credence supposes he can't blame them; while at first the kissing was (mostly) PG, over the last ten minutes he and Percy have gradually gotten more horizontal and, well. Credence would be surprised if they don’t get kicked out of here.

He sits up slowly, clinging to Percy like an embarrassed koala, as the waitress says in an overly patient tone, “If it were up to me you two could just stay here and make out all day, but by the rules I’m supposed to ask if you want to order. If we don’t get a certain amount of face time with patrons, we get in trouble.”

Percy sighs again, this time with a touch more sympathy to it. “Well, that doesn’t sound fair to you at all...but I can’t fault you for doing your job, I suppose…” He looks at her nametag. “Ashley. Hmm. I’m guessing you’ve tasted at least one or two of the drinks here, yeah? Which one’s your favorite?”

“The Ooh La La is pretty good…white rum, elderflower liqueur, mint, lime, and soda water. You know there’s a menu right there—”

“Don’t need it. Bring us two of the drink you just said, and…” He ostentatiously slaps a bill on the coffee table in front of them. Credence doesn’t have to look to know it’s a 100. “That’ll be your tip if you take your sweet time making the drinks, you understand?”

The waitress’ eyes go wide. “Uh. Wow. Okay. Be back in a bit, then.”

She scurries off back behind the counter, while Percy focuses on Credence again, who is now sitting up with his legs draped across Percy’s lap, clinging to his shoulders. “Mmm, you should see yourself,” Percy whispers in Credence’s ear, one arm looped firmly around his waist to hold him upright. “You’re all flushed and your eyes are so dark…are you hot for me, sweetheart? Did you get hard for me when I laid you back and held you down, hmm?”

Credence manages to whimper out a needy “Yes, Mr. Graves,” as his husband’s free hand begins to stroke his knee. He’s already aching hard, and the fact that people can see them, can _know_ that Percy’s making him feel like this…oh God.

“Mmm. You like it, don’t you,” Percy goes on very quietly, “that we’re in public right now…what would you do, I wonder”—this as that terrible hand eases up Credence’s thigh, massaging and teasing—“if I were to pull your pants down right here and blow you right in the lounge? You’d let me, baby, wouldn’t you, if I just…” His hand slides further up Credence’s thigh, and Credence chews his lip hard to keep from moaning. “If I were to start strokin’ that pretty cock of yours through your underwear,” he croons, his accent already beginning to thicken, “you’d let me. You’d just melt in my arms while I stroke and tease you, get you nice and wet…I can _see_ how hard you are for me sweetheart, you want me to just fuck you right here? Just tear off those pants, flip you over on your belly, and finger you open right here and now?”

Credence squirms helplessly in Percy’s arms. Percy’s fingertips are lightly massaging the inside of his thigh through his pants and it’s hot and wonderful and _not enough,_ fuck, he’s already so _close._ “Mr. Graves, please take me home,” he begs quietly.

“Oh, but we did just order drinks,” Percy reminds him with a seductive little chuckle. “And I think I can work plenty of magic right here. You remember when we went to that conference together, sweetheart, and you had to try so hard to get me to take you to bed that night…you teased me in the carriage that night, you remember? You got me so hard, I was ready to cum in my pants right there, for you. I wonder”—the teasing circles on his thigh become firmer, inch up a little higher—“can you imagine how good it’d feel if I were to just—make you cum right here and now? Just keep rubbing you just like this, and inch up higher and higher until I cup that pretty cock through your pants…I’d rub and tease until you were begging me to let you cum, and then…” His lips trail down Credence’s neck. “And then I’d put you on your back and just go to town. Get rid of these pants, get on my knees for you, push those thighs apart and swallow that cock like I’m takin' a shot. Just suck it until you cum so hard—”

He snakes his hand up Credence’s back and strokes the back of his neck with his fingernails, and just _barely_ brushes Credence’s aching cock with his other wrist. If anyone were looking they might think it was an accident.

But it’s no accident. Not when Credence is gripping Percy’s shoulder as silent tears spill down his cheeks, his entire body quivering and his whine of pleasure muffled in Percy’s shoulder as he is lost to an intense orgasm.

When his mind clears Credence realizes the waitress from earlier is standing there, two cocktail glasses in her hands. Percy is holding him as if to soothe him, absolutely nothing sexual in it, no sir. He looks innocently up at the waitress. “Yes?” he says pleasantly.

The waitress smirks at them as she sets down the glasses. “I’ll have what he’s having,” she quips.

Credence blushes. Percy, on the other hand, whips out two twenties and leaves them on top of the $100. “Keep the change and don’t tell your boss,” he says with a grin. 

The girl just grins at them shamelessly as she pockets the money. “Come back anytime,” she says with a wink.


	3. Hydrotherapy

On the third day of their honeymoon Percy takes Credence to the spa and tells the lady at the desk that they’re scheduled for a couple’s massage, then sort of shoves Credence at her and says, “And whatever else he wants. Make him feel pretty.” He winks, the receptionist giggles, and Credence turns bright red.

But his embarrassment quickly vanishes after an amazing massage that turns his muscles to jelly. While Percy is getting some kind of hi-tech shave and facial that will allegedly make him look younger (as if he needs that!) Credence lets himself get talked into a manicure “to show off that pretty new ring” (did Percy _have_ to tell the spa staff they were on their honeymoon?) and, when one of the nice ladies jokingly suggests a wax, he impulsively says yes. Because why not? He’s shaved his legs before and Percy seemed to like it, so…

The wax treatment is not fun or relaxing _at all,_ and afterwards Credence’s skin feels thin and sore and intensely vulnerable. _So this must be how a chicken feels when you pluck it,_ he thinks with a grimace as they rub him down with some lotion or other that’s supposed to soothe the worst of the pain. But the manicure feels lovely, especially when the manicurist works his hands and lower arms over with hot stones, and that more than makes up for the sting.

The manicure takes long enough that by the time he meets Percy in the rainforest room, the spa’s hydrotherapy center, Credence feels a little less raw. And it’s well worth the sting when he sees the way Percy’s eyes go wide when Credence sheds his robe and reveals his smooth legs. “Holy fuck, sweetheart. You didn’t have to do that. Can I?” he asks, hand hovering over Credence’s naked calf.

“Yeah. Um. Careful, though, it’s…a little sore,” Credence admits. Percy strokes his calf with utmost tenderness. “I probably won’t do it again…that hurt,” he says candidly, and Percy winces as he withdraws his hand. “Can we go in the therapy showers first? The girl who did the waxing said the cool one might help…”

“Of course, lovely. C’mon.” Percy takes his hand and leads him into the cool mist shower. “Mmm. You look good. I like this.” He reaches up and lightly strokes the patch of still-sensitive pink skin where Credence’s chest hair used to be.

Credence can’t help but preen a little under the attention, the memory of the stinging wax already fading as the cool water soothes his sore skin, and Percy looks at him like he’s the most beautiful thing on the planet. Very carefully he takes Percy’s hand and guides it to the hem of his swimsuit. Percy’s eyes go wide as he feels just how thorough the wax treatment is. “Holy _fuck,”_ he breathes again, and proceeds to grope Credence as he nuzzles into his neck, carefully licking up stray droplets of water from the mist shower. “You taste so good, sweetheart. You always taste so good,” Percy whispers before gently biting the sensitive skin under his ear. “And you _feel_ so good…all this sexy soft skin under my hands, mmm, you make me _crazy,_ sweetheart.”

Credence shivers as Percy’s hand carefully explores under his shorts. “Please,” he whispers, and Percy obligingly withdraws his hand only to slide a knee between his thighs. Credence leans against the wall, his heart pounding, already knowing where this is going and ready to surrender to it.

Percy litters tender kisses all over his face, his jaw, his neck. “You’re so good,” he murmurs. “So good for me, baby…making yourself all soft and smooth and pretty for me…” He nuzzles into Credence’s neck and bites, and Credence’s knees go weak. “Want to make you feel so nice, sweetheart. Treat you like the good boy you are.”

Credence shivers again, butterflies exploding in his stomach at the thought of Percy calling him that. _Good boy._ “What are you going to do to me?” he asks, letting his voice drop to a near-whisper. 

“Oh, baby…I’m gonna make you light up.”

Percy continues to press sweet kisses to his neck, stops to nip him here and there, and then proceeds to kneel before Credence, trailing gentle kisses down the length of his body. Credence can barely hold back a keen as Percy’s tongue dips into his belly button. There’s no hair on his chest now, on his thighs, his legs, _anywhere,_ and it makes his skin feel so incredibly sensitive. “Oh God,” he gasps.

“Sh-h-h, we might not be alone,” Percy reminds him, and oh God, if Credence wasn’t hard before, he certainly is now. “Anyone could walk in, these showers don’t close off…if I’m gonna make you cum, we need to be smart about it…” He carefully loosens the tie of Credence’s swim shorts and pulls the waistband down just enough to pull out his cock. “Mmm. Look at this,” he hums, stroking just the tip of his finger over the newly-waxed balls and making Credence tremble again. “I think I’ll have to leave _these_ mostly alone today, hmm? No need to make you more sore than you are.” He gently reaches around and squeezes a palmful of Credence’s ass cheek. “Did they wax you back here too, baby?”

“Ev— _ooh_ —everywhere,” Credence pants as Percy begins to press light, tickling kisses along his shaft. “I—oh God—I can’t— _ahh—”_

“Sh-h-h, careful now, don’t talk,” Percy instructs him. “I’m gonna make you cum down my throat, and you’re going to be my good boy and be very, very quiet. Can you do that for me, sweetheart?”

A full body shudder rolls through Credence as Percy flicks his tongue over the leaking head of his cock. “Yes, Mr. Graves,” he barely manages to get out.

Percy’s eyes go dark at the sound of his _bedroom name,_ as always. “Oh, look at you,” he breathes. He circles his tongue around the head of Credence’s cock, licking up the precum. Credence trembles under the touch and Percy immediately reaches up to splay a hand out over his belly, giving Credence the grounding contact that he craves. 

Credence moans helplessly as Percy sucks the head of his cock into his mouth. “Mr. Graves,” he pants in a whisper. “I can’t stay quiet, I can’t, you have to stop—”

Percy pulls off with a _pop_ noise that sounds even more obscenely filthy in the shower stall. The stalls are open, and while they’re hidden from the doorway if someone comes in and stands in front of them they will be seen. “I’ll take care of it if someone hears you or sees you, baby,” he promises. “No one will hurt you. Let me make you feel good.”

Credence whines softly in assent, his knees trembling, and Percy dives back in, this time bypassing the teasing and sucking Credence’s cock deep into his mouth. Credence shakes, already overwhelmed, and the fact that anyone could walk in and see them, hear them, _know_ that Percy is rocking his world… “Mr. Graves, please,” he begs quietly, his hips rolling involuntarily.

And then he tenses up when the door to the room opens, and the sound of flip-flops slapping on the tile floor echoes in the otherwise-empty spa. Credence almost chokes, and in an instant Percy is on his feet, one hand replacing his mouth on Credence’s cock, the other hand clamped firmly over Credence’s mouth. “Not a sound, lovely,” he whispers in Credence’s ear. “They can’t see us. They’ll just hear the shower.”

Credence tenses up, his heart racing as Percy very slowly and deliberately strokes him with a gentle hand. He whines softly, the sound muffled in Percy’s hand. The “rainforest” hydrotherapy shower turns on, a plastic tub pops open, and the room is filled with the scent of orange oil and the sounds of salt scrub being moved around on skin. “See,” Percy whispers. “They don’t care. Now just don’t scream. I’m going to finish what I started.”

 _No,_ Credence tries to say behind the hand. _No, I can’t be quiet, we’ll get caught!_

But Percy continues to stroke Credence’s aching cock, his dark eyes glittering in the dim blue-violet light of the shower. “Come on, sweetheart,” he growls in Credence’s ear. “You’re dripping for me, mmm, but I want to see you spurt. C’mon, get it all over me”—and there’s the telltale thickening of his accent that Credence knows so well—“we’re in the shower, you can cum all over me and we’ll just wash it off, won’t we, sweet thing?”

The sound of the person in the other shower sounds unnaturally loud. Credence squeezes his eyes shut, his heart pounding, his legs trembling. _Please,_ he moans, but once again, the sound is lost in Percy’s hand. He whimpers and lets his head thunk against the wall. “Sh-h-h,” Percy whispers, and his hand speeds up. “C’mon, love…so wet and horny for me, so hot, I want to see yeh fall apart, I want yeh to cum all over me, can you do that for me, Credence? Be a good lad now, yeh’re doin’ so well, please baby, cum for me—”

And as he dirty-talks Credence in that rich, rumbling voice, husky with need and thick with that accent Credence likes so much he speeds up his strokes, and with a few teasing swipes of his thumb over the copiously-leaking head that’s it, Credence is gone, lost to an overwhelming tide of pleasure. He can’t contain it, he lets out a desperate sob that is only barely muffled by Percy’s hand, his knees buckling and his entire body quaking as he paints Percy’s hand and stomach with his cum. 

And throughout all of this the person in the other shower doesn’t seem to notice, still humming and slapping around that body scrub. _If we don’t get caught or banned, it’ll be a miracle,_ Credence thinks hazily as Percy does his best to clean up, _but God, it’ll be so worth it._


	4. Floor Show

The theater on the cruise is absolutely spectacular, rivaling even the broadway shows Credence has seen with Percy back in New York. Their performance of _Beauty and the Beast_ is absolutely lovely, and Credence would be utterly entranced by the puppetry and the costumes…that is, if Percy weren’t currently _actually torturing him._

He squirms a little in his seat as the vibrator inside him begins to live up to its name. The plug is almost exactly the width of Percy’s cock and Credence feels so _full_ as he sits there, with those ticklish vibrations teasing his prostate just enough to make him feel crazy. “Mr. Graves,” he whimpers quietly. “Please, I can’t—”

“Can’t take a little teasing, baby?” Percy croons in his ear, his breath tickling Credence’s sensitive neck and heightening his arousal. “Mmm. It’s making me so hard to know you’re so turned on, you know that?”

Credence whimpers as Percy casually wraps an arm around his shoulders and strokes his arm, his touch electric through the fabric of Credence’s dress shirt. He’s so sensitive that even this little touch has him ready to cum…because Percy has been edging him the _whole damn show_ with that stupid vibrator.

It continues for what feels like forever. The buzz of arousal hums through his veins, rising and falling, over and over until Credence is on the verge of tears. Percy has a knack for backing off when Credence is seconds from finishing, and ramping up the vibrations again just as he’s beginning to relax. He’s so sensitive he feels like a touch on any part of his skin would make him cum, and by the time the villagers have decided to storm the castle and kill the beast he’s so on edge he thinks he may well faint.

“Mr. Graves,” he pleads quietly, and then his eyes roll up as Percy begins to stroke the back of his neck. A shiver rolls through his body, every nerve ending at attention. At the same time the vibrations inside him begin to steadily rise, as does his temperature. “Please,” he begs in a tiny voice, his legs trembling. “Please Mr. Graves, I’m so—I need—”

“You need to be quiet,” Percy breathes against the shell of his ear, “or you’re gonna get us caught. I remember how loud you were in the shower. I can’t let you cum out here, it’s dangerous. I’ll take you back to our room after the show. I’ll strip you down nice and slow…take off your clothes and kiss every inch of your beautiful body…mmm…” The vibrations ramp up a little and Credence whimpers, as Percy goes on in a hypnotic whisper, “And I’ll put my fingers in you, open you up nice and slow. Feel those vibrations on your sweet spot, baby? It’s _nothing_ compared to how hard I’m gonna massage your prostate, make you feel so good, make you _scream…”_

Credence’s head tips back and Percy catches it in the palm of his hand, fingers gently scratching his scalp. Credence keens softly, squirms in his seat; he can’t help it, Percy knows how to whip him up into a frenzy. The vibrations are getting stronger, and he can feel himself leaking profusely inside his delicate silky underwear.

(He loves to wear soft, delicate underwear…loves the feel of silky fabric against his skin…but right now his cock is so hard it feels like he may well burst out of his pants and Credence wishes he were wearing something a little hardier. A cock cage, maybe, that ought to keep him contained.)

The music suddenly reaches a crescendo, as Gaston shouts for the villagers to help him kill the beast and they all join in the chorus, and suddenly the pleasure ramps to a fever pitch as Percy turns the vibrator all the way up. Credence flings his head back with a feral cry and his body is completely taken over, his back arching like he’s been shocked as he soaks his pants. He’s been teased so long it almost _hurts_ when he cums, his orgasm knocking him back like an actual physical punch.

“Not fair,” he manages to gasp out, his body trembling all over as he slumps back down into his seat. “Not…fair.”

“Oh, but we both know you liked it,” Percy murmurs, both arms tenderly wrapping around Credence in a protective embrace as he shuts off the vibrator entirely. “You’re okay, sweetheart. I’ve got you.”

“‘Okay?’ I don’t think my legs work anymore, _Percival,”_ Credence whispers back indignantly, and Percy laughs, a very quiet and understanding laugh, and cuddles him through the rest of the show.

~

As the lights come up Credence realizes he feels…off. Not _bad_ off, just…a little raw. Percy immediately notices as the lights come back up that he’s not feeling right. “What’s the matter? Talk to me,” he urges gently, one hand making careful circles across Credence’s back.

“I don’t know…I’m all shivery,” Credence admits, and then winces as the now shut-off vibrating plug rubs up against a very sensitive spot. There’s no pleasure there now; he’s so oversensitive from cumming so hard it hurts.

Percy looks stricken. “I’m sorry love. Here, let’s get back to the stateroom. You’ll feel better if you lay down a while, I think.”

On the way back through the ship Credence staggers on shaking legs until Percy tires of it and carries him through the halls bridal-style. “Percy, I can walk,” Credence protests, but doesn’t really try to get down. He knows it’s selfish, but he likes it when Percy gets like this, all protective and alpha male-y.

Back in their room, Percy lays him out in their sumptuous bed and strips him naked, then wipes him down with a warm, sweet-smelling washcloth and pats him dry. Credence feels lazy and spoiled, but he lays back and luxuriates in being handled so gently.

Once Credence is clean and redressed in dry, comfortable underclothes and one of Percy’s t-shirts, Percy grabs the room guide from the living room and settles down beside him, one hand lightly petting Credence’s hair while he flips through the booklet. “What do you want?” he asks.

“Um. A hug?” Credence requests.

Percy smiles and shifts closer until Credence’s head is resting on his thigh, and quits petting his hair only to wrap an arm around his shoulders and squeeze him tight. “Is that better? Good…I meant what do you want to eat. We’re not going back out, we’re definitely not making it down to the dining room tonight, so I’m ordering in, because you need food, so. What would you like?”

“I don’t know…I don’t really feel hungry.”

“Still feeling shaky?”

He considers for a moment. “Not as much now, no.”

“Okay, well. That’s good, but I still think you’ll be better off with food in your stomach.”

“Okay. Whatever you want to order is fine.” Credence rests his head in Percy’s lap and has a little nap while Percy orders their dinner, and wakes up to find that he apparently ordered everything on the menu because there is a truly insane amount of food in their room—sandwiches, pizzas, macaroni and cheese, chicken tenders, salads, fruit plates, cookies, and bottles of water and soda and wine. “I don’t think you got enough,” Credence can’t help but quip.

Percy just rolls his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, I’m extra, I know. Now are you going to eat or am I going to have to feed you?”

“Ooh, bossy. I like it.”

Percy laughs and hands him a sandwich. “Now I _know_ you’re feeling better.”

They eat dinner in bed and watch the sunset on the horizon, which feels so luxurious Credence almost can’t believe it’s happening, and then Percy lays down with Credence and holds him close. It feels good— _so_ good—especially when Percy gives him a soothing backrub without being asked, but… “I’m okay now, really,” Credence tells him. “You don’t have to…I don’t know. Baby me.”

“I’m not babying you. I’m just taking care of you. I pushed you too hard earlier; this is what I should be doing,” Percy insists. He pauses and then asks carefully, “Do we need to talk about that? Did I upset you, or—”

“No, you didn’t. I think I just…I don’t know. I enjoyed it, if you’re talking about what went down in the theater,” Credence quickly assures him. “I mean. It was intense, and God, I feel like I could sleep for a month. But it felt good. I don’t think I’ve ever cum that hard before and like. Yeah. That’s really saying something.”

Percy smiles and cuddles him even closer. “Good. So you’re just tired. Okay. But if I ever do go too far…”

“I’ll tell you,” Credence promises, and snuggles deeper into Percy’s embrace, head dropping onto his shoulder as he settles in for the night. The combination of the heavy meal, post-sex lassitude, and Percy’s gentle attention have made him feel very relaxed and sleepy. “I’m so happy to be here with you,” he murmurs as Percy rubs his back, the touch combining with the gentle motion of the ship to make him even more ready to drift off. “I love you, Percy…I love you so much.”

“Oh, sweetheart. I love you too.” Percy buries his face in Credence’s hair and it’s not long before the combination of his touch and the sound of his steady breathing have lulled Credence into a deep, peaceful sleep.


	5. Getting Steamy in the Cabana

The main draw of cruising with Disney? The private island complete with a floating waterslide, adults-only beach, parasailing, snorkeling, stingray encounter, jet skis, beachside spa treatments, all-you-can-eat barbecue buffets…and, if you’re filthy rich like Percy, your own private cabana.

It’s a nice one. Open air, lots of nice, comfy furniture, well stocked with sodas and fruit and water, a hammock stretched out in front, surrounded by lush tropical foliage. There’s a private section of beach just for people with cabanas, easy access to floats and sand toys if they’re wanted, a basket of sunscreen, plenty of beach towels, a button to push if you want to order drinks. All in all it’s a very nice home base for a day at the beach.

And it’s been a really _nice_ day at the beach, too. They had a private swim with the stingrays this morning, did the snorkeling trail, went down the massive floating slide (Credence didn’t love that, but Percy had so much fun he couldn’t help but say yes every time his apparently-eight-years-old husband pleaded “Can we do that again?”), went parasailing, explored the island on their rental bikes.

Castaway Cay is a really pretty island, and Credence has to admit that he had a lot of that “eight year old energy” all day. It’s hard not to feel childishly excited when you get off your cruise ship and the first thing you see is a giant Christmas tree and a family of snowmen in sun hats and sunglasses “waving” at you. They had so much fun this morning, actually, that by lunchtime they were too tired to go to the buffet and Percy had lunch delivered to their cabana so they could rest.

But now. _Now._ Credence wakes up from a much-needed nap on the very comfortable lounge chairs (they’ve pushed two of them side-to-side to form something of a daybed so they could cuddle up and nap together) to find Percy’s hand tracing up and down the inside of his thigh with a delicate, teasing touch. “Mmm,” he hums softly, tucking his head a little deeper into the crook of Percy’s neck. “We shouldn’t…here…”

“Oh, sweetheart. Don’t you worry. There’s a canopy overhead and plenty of foliage to block the view from the beach…and, ah. While you were sleeping I may or may not have slipped our cabana attendant a little extra tip and made them promise not to check on us for at least a half hour.”

Credence giggles into the crook of Percy’s neck. “You think of everything, don’t you.”

“You bet. Now…if you really don’t want to do anything we don’t have to, but at least let me kiss you.” Credence obediently withdraws his face and Percy catches his mouth in a deep, tender kiss that makes him feel as if he’s melting right through the chaise lounge onto the floor of the cabana. Percy hums in pleasure as he briefly draws back. “That’s it, sweetheart. There’s my good boy,” he murmurs, and leans in for another dizzying kiss.

It’s nice up here. Credence can faintly hear the “tropical” Christmas music from the main beach, a girl’s delicate voice singing about how Santa told her _you look naughty but I’m sure you’re nice._ How appropriate, he thinks with a giggle as Percy presses teasing kisses down his neck. He lets out a soft, plaintive sound of need as Percy’s mouth latches onto the very base of his throat and sucks. “Not fair,” he murmurs, and then lets out a real moan as Percy reaches up inside the leg of his swim trunks to squeeze the back of his thigh.

Percy finishes marking Credence’s neck and flicks over the spot with the tip of his tongue before gently biting down on the bruise, drawing a startled gasp from Credence. “Easy, baby. I’ve got you.” He straddles Credence’s hips and reaches down to unzip his cover-up. “I’m gonna just get this off you, okay?” He waits for the nod before carefully removing the shirt and tossing it aside, then he reaches down and gently cups his hand around Credence’s throat, thumb lightly stroking the hickey he just left. “Mmm. You are so beautiful, you know that?”

As he speaks he delicately rolls his hips and—that’s it, any hope of resisting, of getting off this train, is long gone. Credence keens softly and Percy smiles; he knows. They kiss again, hot and messy and open-mouthed, Percy’s hand still lightly closed around Credence’s throat. His other hand possessively clutches Credence’s hip as he continues to grind down slowly and deliberately, both of their hard cocks meeting through the thin fabric of their swim shorts.

Credence is hard and leaking in minutes, all inhibition forgotten. He reaches for the drawstring of Percy’s swimsuit, tiny impatient noises of need spilling from his lips as he tries to get at what’s underneath. Percy laughs and has mercy on him, standing up and removing his own suit before he tugs off Credence’s and covers them both up with a beach blanket. “Want me to just suck you off?” he asks with a knowing grin.

Credence pouts. “You _know_ what I want.”

“Oh, baby, I do.” Percy rolls him over so that his back is turned, and Credence moans softly as a warm mouth licks and kisses down his spine. “I’m gonna make you feel so good, and I want you to just stay here, just like this, and let me do it. Will you do that for me, love?” His voice dips low, accent becoming more pronounced as he comes back up to whisper in Credence’s ear, “Will you be me good, _good_ boy, sweetheart? Hmm?”

Credence whines softly, his heart picking up as a teasing finger slides up the cleft of his ass. “Oh God. Yes. _Yes,_ I’ll—ooh!—I’ll be good.”

“Oh, I know you will.” Percy kisses the back of his neck. “Sweet thing. Let me just…” He briefly pulls away, only to come back with—

Credence almost laughs, because really, how typical _Percy._ “Did you seriously bring lube with you to the beach?” 

“Oh, I’m sorry, you’d rather we have to go all the way back to the ship for this?” Percy replies mockingly as he wraps a slick hand around Credence’s cock and gives it a stroke.

It is, all in all, quite the way to prove his point. “Not complaining,” Credence pants, and then moans as Percy’s mouth latches onto the back of his neck. “Oh. _Oh,_ that’s—”

“Sh-h-h. Easy now. Don’t want to push our luck, do we? Don’t want the whole beach to know what we’re doing up here?” Percy strokes him a few more times before pulling off. Credence briefly protests, and then has to muffle his cry of pleasure in the cushions of the beach chair when Percy circles his entrance with a wet finger. “Oh, maybe you _do_ want that,” Percy croons as he begins to tease Credence, just barely dipping inside with the tip of his finger and then pulling back. “Want everyone to know what I’m doing to you, sweetheart? Want the whole island to know I’m about to fuck you good?”

Credence’s entire body quivers as Percy finally, _finally_ slides in a whole finger, a whimper escaping as he just barely teases that spot that makes Credence see stars. “Please, Mr. Graves,” he breathes, and then a full body shudder rolls through him as Percy begins to tease and press on that spot. “Oh—oh _God_ —”

“Mmm, I love hearing you moan for me,” Percy groans, and Credence whimpers as Percy’s teeth sink into his hip. “So good, sweetheart, you’re so good for me.”

He begins to finger-fuck Credence in earnest now, stretching and teasing, adding one more finger and then another, each with a generous application of lube in between. Credence teeters on the edge, his entire body screaming with pleasure as Percy mercilessly massages his prostate. “Oh God…Mr. Graves, you’re—you’re so—so good to me,” he chokes out, and then with a gasp, _“please_ don’t stop.”

“Yeah? D’you like this, feeling all wet and filthy while I stretch you for me cock?” Percy growls. “Gonna cum all over this chair like the sexy, dirty boy ye are, sweetheart? C’mon now love, be a good lad and cum for me, ah, just like that—”

Credence has to shove his fist in his mouth to muffle his scream of pleasure as his orgasm crashes over him like the waves on the beach. He’s all lit up, his entire body humming with something electric and _good,_ feeling decadent and lazy as he goes slack in the aftermath of an intense climax. “Loveyousomuch,” he slurs as Percy slides his fingers out and lines up behind him, ready to push in.

“I love you too. Now just stay like that…mmm, there’s me good boy, just like that…ahh, that’s it,” Percy sighs as he sinks in. “Yeh feel so tight, sweetheart, just like the first time. So warm and so nice, I could cum without even movin’ it’s so good.”

But move he does, a slow, steady pace that builds to a delicious crescendo. Credence grabs onto the edge of the chair and bites down on the pillow to keep from moaning so loud it could be heard from the ship. “Mmmph, _mmph,”_ he gasps as Percy pounds into him. “Sogood,” he chokes out around the pillow. “Ungh, yes, _yes!”_

He sobs into the cushion as he cums again, sudden and barely touched, everything inside him a messy swirl of pleasure so strong it verges on pain. He loves being overstimulated almost as much as he loves being teased until he’s about to explode. Really, though, he loves _everything_ Percy does.

“So good, baby, yeh feel so good, gonna make me cum so hard,” Percy pants in his ear, and Credence shivers with pleasure again as the praise hits him like a drug. He whines into the pillow and Percy picks up the pace, hitting him hard right where it counts and Credence doesn’t think it’s possible but he feels a third orgasm pushing up inside him, ready to break free— “C’mon lad, let it out, stop bitin’ that cushion,” Percy demands, his grip on Credence’s hips so tight it almost hurts, “let go now, I want yeh to scream for me so the whole island, even the captain on the feckin’ ship hears us up here—ahh yeah, here it is, I’m gonna fill yeh up now sweet thing, ready for me?”

The warm rush inside him, the sound of Percy’s near agonized groan of pleasure, the feeling of being held, of being _wanted,_ and of course the constant stimulation to his prostate—it’s all so overwhelming and Credence cries out again as his body jerks uncontrollably, and suddenly there’s a slippery hand stroking his cock, Percy has decided apparently that he needs a little help, and that’s it, he’s _gone._ A wail tears itself out of his throat and Credence sobs Percy’s name, tears and saliva soaking the cushion beneath his face as cum trickles out and joins the growing damp patch underneath his hips.

“That’s it, that’s it,” Percy soothes him, even though he’s still breathing hard himself. “That’s it lad. Let yourself feel it…there’s me good boy. Mmm. Just relax now lovely, I’ve got you, there we are…”

Credence shivers through the aftershocks and goes limp. He’s got that same shivery, achy feeling he had after cumming so hard during the musical, but he doesn’t even need to say anything: Percy’s already securely wrapping both arms around him, tucking the beach blanket up around both of them and rocking him like a child as he whispers tender sweet nothings to Credence while they come down from the high.

He drifts off again, safe and comfortable in Percy’s arms, and is rudely awakened by a strangled gasp followed by, “Um…sorry to disturb you, but…it’s time to get back on the ship.”

Credence sputters as he sits up, his face bright red and his throat tight with embarrassment. Behind him Percy sits up, shameless and easy as the blanket slides down to just barely cover his unmentionables, and the poor staff member sweeping the island for stragglers covers his eyes and turns away. “I’m sorry,” he manages to squeak out, and Percy rumbles a laugh behind him.

The late afternoon sun burns through the canopy on top of the cabana, and when Credence turns his head he dimly realizes that Percy would really look very good right now, gloriously naked and bathed in the warm glow of the low-hanging sun, if the whole situation wasn’t embarrassing as all get out.

“Never again,” he insists when they get back to the room. “That was the most embarrassing moment _of my_ _life.”_

Percy just laughs again and takes him back to the Skyliner Lounge, sits him on top of a bistro table, slides between his legs and kisses him senseless for all to see, much to the delight of the waitress who served them earlier. This time Percy doesn’t even have to bribe her; she's all too willing to keep the tables around theirs relatively clear so they can liplock in public to their hearts’ content.


	6. Merry Christmas, Percy

There are other things to do on the ship besides have sex, of course. And they do, because as much as Percy likes to pretend they could go at it like rabbits all day the fact is their bodies can only handle so much sex. They do, in fact, need to have a break now and then.

The minute Percy found out that Christmas was Credence’s favorite holiday (now that he’s allowed to celebrate holidays), that was it—he wouldn’t hear of anything but a Christmas wedding. And when Credence said he wanted a beachy, tropical honeymoon? Well, Percy couldn’t just take them down to Florida or the Bahamas or Mexico for a few days. No, they had to have a ten-day cruise around the caribbean, and of course he picked the Very Merry Christmas themed cruise, because  _ no way _ was he going to deprive Credence of all the fun Christmas-y stuff his little heart desired.

So when they aren’t traumatizing cabana attendants or bribing waitstaff to let them make out in public, Credence unleashes his inner eight-year-old and runs around to dance parties and caroling sessions and cookie-decorating workshops, and if Percy minds a bit he doesn’t say it. They lounge out by the pool bar, go swimming, play minigolf, take pictures with the characters, go to those fun musicals and plays, get fussed over by their waiters at the nightly three-course dinners because everyone on staff knows they’re on their honeymoon.

Credence is still not used to such luxury. In the church where he grew up, his mother all but starved him, sent him to school in clothes two sizes too small, refused to turn the heat up past 58 degrees even in the dead of winter. Credence was so used to cold and hunger that when Tina first took him in, just the fact that she was willing to heat up leftovers for him when he came back from work made him cry.

But Percy. Oh God.  _ Percy. _ Percy is so determined to spoil him, to make sure he never knows hunger or pain or fear ever again. To make sure Credence always knows beyond any shadow of a doubt that he is safe, that he is wanted, that he is absolutely  _ cherished. _ Percy isn’t just bent on giving Credence everything he wants. The way he carries on, it’s like he wants to make sure Credence straight up forgets how it feels to ever have not been happy.

Credence has never loved like this before, and he certainly never has been loved like this until now. Until Percy came he doesn’t think he even really knew what romantic love  _ was. _ But now he does. Now he knows…there is absolutely nothing,  _ nothing, _ that he wouldn’t do for this man who makes him feel so happy and safe and  _ loved. _

~

The ship has a formal night, the last night of the cruise. It’s part of their Christmas party and is really, as far as Credence can tell, just an excuse to dress up (and get the parents to drop money for “princess makeovers” for the kids, but that’s a whole other story). But Credence doesn’t care, he’s just happy to have any excuse to stare at Percy in a suit. Percy looks really,  _ really _ good in formalwear, it’s just a fact.

Sure enough, when he sees Percy in his sharp gray three-piece suit and crisp white dress shirt, all neat and freshly shaved with his hair perfectly smoothed back, Credence’s knees go weak. He can’t believe this beautiful man is his, all his…and suddenly he feels a little anxious; the pink shirt he put on under his own black suit felt like a bold, exciting choice a minute ago but now he wonders if it just makes him look childish.

Percy notices and leans in for a kiss. “You’re so handsome I can barely think straight, sweetheart,” he whispers against Credence’s lips. “I haven’t been able to keep my hands off you all week, so don’t you start getting shy on me now.”

“You’re so—” Credence hesitates, looks away. “You’re so  _ good _ to me,” he tries to explain. He’s said it a hundred times, usually sobbed out through bitten lips when he’s seconds from an intense orgasm, but he’s never been able to explain just what he means by it.  _ You want me to be happy, and I don’t know how to thank you for it. You treat me like I’m precious. You love me more than anyone else ever has, even me. _

Percy cups Credence’s face in his hands and makes him look up. “It’s easy to be good to you, Credence,” he says softly, his eyes filled with such pure love that Credence thinks his heart may well melt clean out of his chest. “And you deserve every bit of goodness you can get. Don’t you forget that, sweetheart. Not ever.”

“I won’t,” Credence promises, and then Percy is kissing him like it’s his last chance and it’s good, it’s  _ so _ good he thinks he might cry.

_ I want to do something good for you, _ he thinks dreamily as Percy kisses his self-doubt right out of his head.  _ I want to make sure you know…I love you more than anything. I love you and you deserve it as much as you say I do. I want you to know…I want you to know. _

~

After dinner, after the last show, after they’ve packed and checked into their flight and are ready for the trip home, Credence has Percy sit down on the edge of the bed and watch him. Still dressed in his fancy dinner clothes, he puts on a sexy Bruno Mars song and faces Percy, his heart fluttering with anticipation. “I want to thank you for everything you’ve done for me,” he says, and Percy’s eyes immediately go all soft, like he’s about to cry, but he’s also smiling and Credence knows he’s got it right. “I meant what I said earlier. You’re so good to me, and I love you so much. I want to show you.”

He dances, slow and seductive, and watches as Percy’s eyes go from soft and touched to intrigued. Percy licks his lips as Credence slowly strips off his jacket, then unbuttons his shirt, tantalizingly circling his hips the whole time. “You don’t have to…” Percy begins, but he is staring hard, his eyes glued to Credence’s body as if he’s hypnotized.

“I want to. You always take such good care of me…” Credence wriggles out of his pants, kicks his underwear to the floor, and Percy’s eyes go even wider, his hand drifting up automatically to reach out, to touch. “I want to take care of you tonight,” Credence finishes as he shimmies over to the bed and straddles Percy’s lap.

“Oh, sweetheart.” Percy cups his hands around Credence’s face and kisses him slow and deep. “I love you so much,” he murmurs when he pulls away.

“I love you too. Let me show you.” Credence lays Percy back and unbuttons, but does not take off, his shirt, and kisses a gentle trail down his chest, caressing every patch of skin he can get his hands on. “So good,” he murmurs between kisses. “You taste so good, Percy.”

It feels…odd…to be doing this. To call him  _ Percy _ in bed instead of  _ Mr. Graves, _ to be on top like this instead of crumbling under his husband’s skilled hands, to kiss and caress and tease instead of being kissed and teased. But it feels good to hear Percy moan, to watch his eyes flutter and feel his body quiver under Credence’s touch. When he closes his mouth around an already-pebbling nipple, the sound Percy makes goes straight to Credence’s cock. He groans into the wet skin, flicks his tongue over the bud and makes Percy cry out.

“You don’t have to do this,” Percy says again, his voice raw and trembling as Credence kisses further down, dips his tongue into Percy’s belly button and makes his stomach cave in. “Oh. Oh  _ fuck _ that’s—”

Credence caresses Percy’s thighs through the silky, luxurious fabric of his suit and squeezes, just once. Percy groans, head flung back, the muscles in his throat moving as he swallows hard. Credence crawls back up the length of his lover’s body and reaches out, carefully stroking Percy’s exposed throat with his fingertips. He happens to look down in time to see Percy’s cock visibly twitch through the fabric. “Oh, you like when I touch you here?” he purrs, stroking the vulnerable skin there and watching with interest as Percy’s eyes flutter shut again.

“Could you…” Percy gasps sharply when Credence leans down and bites, hard, leaving a possessive mark on his neck. “Oh  _ God.” _

“Yeah? Good?” Credence strokes over the bite mark with his fingertips, putting just enough pressure to make Percy really feel it. “Oh, you  _ really _ like that,” he muses when Percy shivers under his touch. He wonders if Percy would like more of this, would like more pressure, something more akin to choking, but no…that is something they can explore later. Right now, he has work to do.

Percy squirms under him as Credence opens up his slacks and pulls out his flushed, drooling cock through the slit in his fancy silk boxers. “Mmm. I want to eat this up,” he says with a grin, and Percy makes a keening noise that’s so hot Credence damn near cums in his pants. He leans down and sucks up the salty precum and then draws Percy in deeper, he can’t take a cock all the way down his throat the way Percy can but he can still make this feel damn good, and he plans to do just that. He teases the dripping tip with his tongue, swirls it around like he’s licking a lollipop, and relishes every whimpering cry he draws from his husband.

Percy’s entire body is trembling, he’s already close with just a few messy sucks, and Credence quickly pulls off before it can end. “I want you to watch me open myself up for you,” he says in a low, growling tone that he knows will make Percy turn feral. “I want you to watch and know that I’m so,  _ so _ ready to feel you inside me”—this as he’s withdrawing the lube from under the pillow and slicking up his own fingers—“that my fingers can’t even  _ compare _ to your cock, that I  _ need _ you to make me cum.”

Percy lets out a strangled shout, his head tossing against the bedspread like he’s in agony. “Who the hell taught you to talk like that?” he demands with a gasp.

“Oh, I think you know.” Credence moans as he thrusts a finger into himself, lets himself make a little more noise than he usually would, just to give Percy a show. And it works; Percy looks mesmerized at the sight of Credence stretching himself, his mouth hanging open and his eyes heavily lidded as he stares at Credence’s slicked fingers working in and out of his entrance.

“Fuck, that’s it, I can’t take it anymore…” Credence leans over and steals another sloppy kiss before he straddles Percy and sinks down onto his rock-hard cock. “Oh.  _ Ohhh, _ Percy, it’s  _ so _ good,” he moans, letting his head drop back in bliss. He’s not exaggerating; it  _ does _ feel so good to have Percy inside him, to feel that gorgeous cock filling him just right. The silky feeling of Percy’s dress pants under the sensitive backs of his thighs only heightens the feeling, sends little thrills of pleasure dancing down his spine.

“I love feeling you in me,” Credence pants as he begins to rock back and forth. “Love you, love you so much, you’re so good. Fuck, you’re so good. God, yeah, just like that…” He bounces faster, harder, and Percy’s eyes roll up, a broken moan spilling from his lips. “Your cock is fucking perfect,” he breathes. “Love feeling you, just like this, oh God it’s so good, so good, I’m gonna cum all over you, do you want that?”

“God!  _ Fuck!” _ Percy’s hips jerk up and hit a spot deep inside Credence that nearly makes him scream. He sits up all in one smooth movement and holds Credence tight, his face pressed into his shoulder as Credence continues to move up and down, gripping Percy’s shoulders for leverage. “Fucking hell,” Percy breathes against Credence’s neck. “You’re so good baby, so good. Fuck, just—I can’t—” 

Credence draws back and sees tears in his husband’s eyes and it shocks him to the core, he’s never seen Percy so vulnerable. “Gonna cum for me now?” he pants, staring deep into Percy’s eyes as he continues to fuck himself on Percy’s cock. He didn’t know he could talk dirty like this, but as his own orgasm builds inside him he feels his tongue loosen, feels the words drawn from him as naturally as breathing. “C’mon, I want it, I want you to cum in me. Want you to fill me up—c’mon, Percy, I know you can, cum for me,  _ please _ cum for me—”

Percy buries his face in Credence’s neck and cums with a gasping cry that borders on a sob, clutching Credence like he’ll never let go. Credence kisses him, licks the moans out of his mouth, his own groan of pleasure lost in their kiss as his climax sweeps through him like a hurricane.

They collapse back into bed together, Percy still half-dressed, cum smeared into his fancy dress pants, his shirt wrinkled beyond all measure, opened vest hanging off his shoulders, his hair a tousled mess, flushed and sweaty and completely wrung out. He looks wrecked and Credence is so,  _ so _ proud of himself.

He snuggles up to Percy’s chest, lets himself be wrapped up in a tight embrace. “Did I do good?” he asks with a smile, already knowing the answer.

“Yes, God yes.” Percy holds him like he’ll die if he lets go. “Credence, sweetheart…you know you never have to  _ do _ anything for me, right? I’m just happy to be with you. I do things for you because I love you, not because I expect you to—to reciprocate. You know that, right?” His voice cracks as he adds, “It’s  _ really _ important to me that you know that.”

“Good,” Credence says candidly, “because I  _ can’t _ do the stuff for you that you do for me.” He pulls his head up to look into Percy’s eyes and says, “But I can do things that you need me to do, to show you how much I love you. I just want you to feel as loved as you make me feel.”

“Oh, love…” Percy draws him into a tender kiss before he whispers against Credence’s lips, “Trust me, I’ve never been happier than I am when I’m with you. I love you so much, sweetheart. I’ll never stop.”

“Right back at you.” Credence lies back down and lets Percy hold him, lets himself melt into the familiar tenderness of the warm embrace. He’d feel sad that their honeymoon is over…but it’s hard to feel sad, when he knows that he’s facing an entire lifetime with the most incredible man he’s ever met.


End file.
